The Tears I Cry For You
by ashleyyann
Summary: Shawn is the show stopper. Big Show is a seven foot giant. what happens when shawn when shawn becomes the big show's victom? will anyone save him? shawnXbig show shawnXtriple h
1. Chapter 1

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**WARNINGS: MAJOR SLASH, AND SOME ABUSE AND SEXUAL CONTENT**

**CHAPTER 1**

" Man we whooped thier sorry ass'es huh?" Shawn said excitedly lounging on a purple chair in the mans locker room. He was trying to hold a conversation with Big Show, they had just won a match together against Kane and Snistky, Shawn was in a celebrating mood, and who better to celebrate with then the man you just won with right? Big Show was not a big talker and towered over shawn scaring him a little because of the size differance He had almost 300 pounds on shawn and could brake him in half if he pleased.

" I know... a great...place to celebrate.." he said slowly as he always talks slow, Shawn looked at him with slight supprise but soon smiled and nodded. He was not gonna pass this up. Bis Show was a very interesting man and Shawn was very excited to get to know him a little more.

" so where are we headed to big man?" Shawn said as he exited the arena trailing behind Big Show. But he just nodded his head and headed twords the car, Of couse Shawn didnt bother asking again he just assumed it was a supprise. After about twenty minutes they stoped in front of a run down building, maybe it was a underground club? he though to him self as the Big Show led him to the door. A huge man, almost as Big as, Big Show opened it and gave him a hug.

" Hey man...been a while whats up?" Said the man, Big Show pointed at shawn, who looked confused and a huge smile spread across the man named kevin"s face. Shawn was still confused but had no time to question what was going on because Big Show pushed him into the building, and also into kevins arms, slamming the door behind him. Shawn tried to free himself of kevins grasp, think it was about time to go.

" Um thanks but im ok you can let me go." Shawn uttered, suddenly Kevins hands began sliding down the smaller mans back...

**Shawns pov**

I though he was just helping me up but he started rubbing his hands on my back, slowly circling down until I felt his hand reach into my jeans and roughly squeeze my ass. I could feel myself shaking and I let out a soft whimper,

" w-what are..you doing?" He didnt answer though, he simply gave me a warning look, I understood to shut up. he carried me with one arm to one of the many bedrooms along with Big Show smirking behind us. All I could think about at that moment was how loud his footsteps were and how much it hurt when Kevin shoved him onto the bed. The huge figure crawled onto me, licking my neak and then making his way to my lips. I refused his kiss, and got a hard slap in the face for it, I whimpered letting his tougne slip into my reluctent mouth. His hand slipped onto my nipple, digging into it with his nails. I let out a sharp yelp, but he kept pinching and sucking it, I closed my eyes trying to take my mind off of the pain, but it hurt so bad. After ten minutes of suffering I looked down at my abused nipple, it was red and slightly bleeding. Kevin glanced up from kissing my stomach, he saw the fear in my eyes and smirked biting down on the skin around the belly button, I bucked my hips,

"ahh...th..that hurts...stop please..." I moaned but he didnt listen and just kept chewing at my skin until the surface broke a little. My eyes grew wide when he began to undo the buckle to my belt, hastialy ripping it off and pulling off my pants. He threw them to the side and insted of pulling his boxers off too he grabbed the waistband with both hands and ripped them off of my body. He spread my legs wide open with his hands and held them down so I couldnt move them, his hands were clamped down so hard I was worried it would cause a brusie. Then he just sat there for a few moments staring at my strangley hard cock, His hand wrapped around it jerking roughly. He started to pinch the tip making it red and leak pre-cum. I was so scared, my whole body was shaking and I was on the verge of tears. Kevin lifted my legs and placed them on his shoulders, exsposing my ass. I could see the excitment from the way his cock was leaking at my entrance. Then with all the force in his body, he jammed himself into me making me scream in pain. He didnt slow down, just kept slamming that huge cock into my tight ass, His thrusts were so hard that I couldnt stop screaming for two hours I screamed so much my vioce was horse.. When he finally pulled out panting and groning, I curled up into a ball, shivering with tears streaming down my face, The big show got up and traced a finger across my lips. I winced, can you blame me?

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_caught in a landslide, to escape from reality,_

_open your eyes, look up to the skys and see..._

_Im just a poor boy, I need no sympathy._

" I cant wait to get my hands on you" he said amirking evily.

**to be continued...**

**ok so what do you guys think? reveiw please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well ok 2nd chapter lolz ummm sorry the last one was very short im trying to get better at making them longer haha. and if your wondering. the song in this story is not mine it is Queen's.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**authors POV.**

It had been weeks since that incedent, Big Show had not said one word to Shawn since then. Shawn was acting like he was ok but he had been raped and deep inside his heart was crying for answers, but the only way to get the answers he desired was to speak to Big Show, and he was so terrified of his reaction that he didnt dare. As he was thinking this a soft knock came to the door.

" Come in!" yelled shawn from the wooden bench he was laying across with his legs hanging over the edge, the door opened and shut quickly and Vince Mcmahon walked in and took a seat at the end of the bench, Shawn looked up at him with curious eyes.

" Well Shawn i'll only take a few moments of your time, well as you know you have a tag team match tonight, and you were set to team with Chris Jericho. Mr Jericho is unable to fight this evening so I had to replace him with the Big Show, I hope thats ok with you Shawn, he was the only one that did nit have a match tonight." Vince shifted uncomfortably as he tried to read Shawn's eyes, but they showed no emotion, until Big Show walked in. Shawn bolted up and fear struck his eyes, Vince looked down and saw his leg quivering ever so slightly, Mabe this was not such a good idea he thought, but he had no choice. Vince had to admitt to himself that even he feared Big Show, and vince was larger than shawn.

" Well I guess i will leave you to it gentlemen, your match is in about 10 minutes so be ready soon." and with that Vince left a terrified Shawn Michaels in the hands of a giant, not knowing of the fate to befall the blonde. When Vince left Big Show stood by the closed door looking at Shawn with blazing eyes. Shawn shifted in his seat,

" I...I...ummm..." Shawn just couldnt get any words out.

" Shawn...if you lose on purpose tonight, i will punish you." BIg Show said creeping twords Shawn and sitting next to him. Shawn quickly lowered his head and his hair fell covering his face.

" W-why...wou..would i do that?" He asked quietly, he felt a hand lace its fingers through his long mane and yank it back, forcing shawn to look up at the Big Show. He had a angry look in his eyes, and yanked shawn's hair back again

" Dont play dumb with me shawny boy, you better not. If we lose you will pay, understand?" Shawn nodded his head looking wide eyed at the monster. Snickering Big Show released shawn, throwing him onto the floor with a smack and a whimper from shawn.

"see ya out there shawn." He laughed sadisticly, turning from the smaller man laying on the floor and quietly closing the door on his way out. Those 10 minutes went by faster then shawn had hoped they would, he prayed to god that he would not lose this match while standing backstage waiting for his music to hit,

_I think im cute,_

_I know im sexy,_

_I got the looks,_

_that drives the girls wild,_

Shawn took a big breath and burst out of the curtin, doing his usual dancing and jumping around. The fans really went wild when he went through that curtin, he made his way to the ring, where Randy Orton and Batista were waiting in the ring. As he steped in he could feel thier hunger, he even caught Batista licking his lips. Most of the guys in back are straight, but Shawn knew that everyone of them ( even Vince) would pay to get a piece of him. That might be the reason shawn was so uncomfortable in the showers, because the whole time everyone would stare at his dripping body. When he finally finished flexing and dancing around the ring, the Big Show's music filled the arena, followed by the giant himself. After Lillian Garcia anounced him, we began debating on who would go in first, but I soon gave in and let him be first.

_**Ding, Ding**_

The bell rung and the match started with a few right hands thrown by Batista, but Big Show soon fired back with a few of his own knocking Batista on his ass. Big Show brought Batista to his feet and prepared for the choke slam, as he brought him up Batista countered into a DDT. Big Show was down and making his way over to me, finally standing up and slapping my chest to make the tag. For a second I just stood there, compleatly shocked that Big Show would put me in with Batista but then I climbed into the ring making my way to the animal, who was again licking his lips. I started with an attempted right hand but my fist was caught and Batista shoved me to the ground laughing. I rose and looked him in the eyes , what can I say? I just dont back down. I kicked him in the thigh about 6 times before he fell to the ground. As he rose I bounced off the ropes and slamed into him, failing to knock him down. so I went for another one but this time at the last minute he gave me a clothsline that almost took my head off. I was laying on the ground as the reff counted, 1...2...3...4...5...6 I jumped to my feet hearing the fans roar in approval, batista was still down from that clothsline ( maybe he hit his head?) and I climbed up to the top rope, I was paying so much attention to my footing that i didnt even notice the animal rising. When I lifted my head up to do my elbow, he was there before I could stop myself from jumping...right into his arms. He put my head between his legs and gave me a batista bomb, then covered me for the pin.

1... come on legs move, I told them 2... move dammit! but my body just couldnt handle anymore...3.. and it was over. I lost and as I layed in the middle of the ring I saw that sick look from the Big Show as he walked out leaving me alone to be helpe to the back by ring officials.

**Shawns POV**

My body was aching so bad, that Batista really had talent. When I got back to my locker room all of my stuff was missing and there was a small note on the bench it read,

_Hey shawny i told ya not to lose didnt I?_

_well i got all your stuff if you want it back_

_then you will take your punishment,_

_by at my hotel by 12 am,_

_room 178_

I was so scared, Big Show was so much bigger then me. I nervously waited for the elevator to come to my floor, well the Big Show's floor.

It dinged and I steped out looking for his room, after about a minute or so i found it and gave it a soft knock. It was opened so fast i though maybe he had been waiting by it.

" umm hi...listen im so-" but i was cut off when Big Show threw me onto the floor and locked the door behind him. I let out a cry of pain and lifted myself onto the backs of my hands. When I saw him inching twords me I jumped up and tried to run for the door but was caught and throw onto the bed. His huge body crawled over me with lust in his eyes his fingers slid to the hem of my shirt, brushing against my skin. He bent down and forced me into a kiss, shoving his tounge into my mouth, holding my arms above my head with one hand. His fingers were now teasing my left nipple, pinching until it turned a deep red, I let out a yelp of pain followed by tears forming in my eyes.

" please...oh god...please dont do this...please...im begging you" He wouldnt listen to me, insted bringing his mouth down to my stomach, tracing his tounge across my chest and then plunging it into my belly button, making me whimper. His hands roughly undid my jeans and he ripped them off, tossing them to the floor. I pleaded for him to stop, but all that got me was BIg Show yanking my legs apart, spreading them wide and positioning his hard cock at my entrance. I looked at him with teary eyes, but he had no sympathy for me and pushed himself in with authority, sliping his free hand between my legs to jerk at my cock. He started kind of slow but then rapidly spen up, getting nothing but whimpers from me. After a while tried to resist, but that only made me tighter,and he loved into because soon after I felt him release into me with a growl. I layed my head back panting and sobbing, I reached for my clothes with a shaky hand but was stopped.

" your not done yet" he said with a smirk, but the rest of the night did not consist of sex. it was much worst...

**The Nexy Day**

" Hey Shawn where did you get all of those brusies?"

_because im easy come, easy go,_

_little high, little low,_

_anyway the wind blows, doesnt really matter to em,_

_to me,_

_momma just killed a man,_

_put a gun against his head,_

_pulled my trigger noe hes dead_

**To Be continued soon...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
